Slipped Away
by Hollywing
Summary: One year since Ash died. His friends are alive, but in grief. A songfic about how they are feeling...about how he slipped away from them...


**Hallo! It's me again. I was listening to this song and I just got inspired..so if it's crappy don't flame me plz...**

**It's mostly a songfic about one year since Ash died, and this is what the others are doing remembering his death. **

**The song is "Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne."**

**Na na, na na na, na na….  
I miss you, miss you so bad**

_November 23. The day my only son died… it's been a year now since this happened, and I still feel the grief…._

Delia Ketchum sat in the old bedroom where her son used to be, before he left on his journey…before killed saving the world from Team Rocket's plans.

_If he'd only stayed with me, this would never have happened…_A single tear slipped down her face.

**I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
**

Misty had eaten barley anything since Ash died. She was there, at the Indigo Plateau, watching with the others as she watched her true love die before her very eyes. She still missed and remembered traveling with him through Kanto, then Johto. She missed having her stuff deep-fried by Thunderbolt, she missed all his lame catchphrases, and she missed his brawls with Gary as she picked up for him. She remembered all of it, and wanted it more than anything else in the world.

_Is that how you go along? You let others get so close, but then you just leave us hanging in the middle of nowhere?_

**I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly  
**

Drew watched May worriedly. Solidad stroked the brown, tear-stained hair, and even Harley stared from a distance, bewildered as May cried her heart out on that day. She hoped that Ash could see her crying because he died, passed from them, after he'd changed everyone's lives and made them better and stronger trainers.

Max sighed as he looked up towards his sister. He wanted to cry, but he also wanted to look tough in case Ash was still watching them. He'd been training all year for the Pokemon League, but all he could hear was Ash's voice ringing in his ears, giving him confidence; _"That's great, Max! Keep at it! Hey, remember when I said that when you got a Pokemon we'd battle? Let's do this!!" _He'd laugh to himself and open his mouth to accept, before he looked up and realized that they would never have that promised battle…

**The day you slipped away**

**Was the day I found it won't be the same**

"It'll never be the same again," Dawn whispered to herself, eyes shadowed with sorrow, and silver tears slipping down her pale cheeks. She'd never hear his cheery voice again, cheering her up when she lost a contest. She'd never get advice for battling, never enter contests knowing he'd always be there, calling out to her in the crowd and waving his arms stupidly so she could see where she was. Sure, Leona did all of that since they started traveling together, and Paul sometimes (reluctantly) helped her with her battling skills, but it was never the same.

**I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand**

Richie had nearly gotten a heart attack when he heard that Ash died, and cursed himself that he was never there to tell him that he was his best friend, and he'd never forget him. He wasn't even there to say goodbye. Ash had even sworn to beat him one day and become the best trainer on the planet, before Richie responded that he would become the best in the universe, and then they both broke out laughing, it was a joke at the moment. But it was too late now for anything, not even a little joke.

**I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't**

Once, when they were little, Ash and Gary had sat next to the lake next to Pallet Town, ad they saw a shooting star, and they stared in awe. Their mothers, who were supervising them, told them to make a wish. They closed their eyes and concentrated, wishing as hard as they could, before they went back in their houses.

The next day, Ash asked Gary what he'd wished for.

Gary replied with a smirk, "The wish won't come true unless you keep it a secret."

The raven-haired boy retorted, "That's not true! I don't believe that."

So he said, "Well, if you don't believe me, what did _you_ wish for?"

Ash said he wished that they would be friends forever. Gary just blinked and spoke, "Okay. We'll just find out if it came true later on."

It didn't come true, Gary thought with a sad frown. He died and left us here.

The next shooting star he saw with his girlfriend, Leaf, and they gazed as it left a blazing trail in the sky. He was about to wish that he'd see Ash again, before he stopped himself and realized that he never would.

**  
I hope you can hear me, cause I remember it clearly**  
**The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
**

It was Ash who had persuaded him to follow his dream to be a breeder. He'd traveled with him for five years, and from the day they'd met, Brock knew that he would actually be a Master one day. Sadly he never did.

_No more traveling, no more gym battles, no more meeting girls along the way. It won't be that way ever again. It's over._

**I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up?  
I keep asking why**

It was only after Ash died, Paul realized that he was right all along, about treating Pokemon with kindness. He was shocked to find them gradually doing better, but everytime he turned around to tell him "Thank you," he was never there to hear it. The words were just as empty now as the grave he laid in. Now everyday he would ask himself why he died. Nobody had asked him to save them, why did he just waste his life for something that wasn't his?

Was he in a better place? Does that mean he was happy to leave the others crying and telling him not to go, and then just left anyway?

Paul slammed his fist into the wall angrily, before wincing in pain and looking through the window, up towards the sky. He let out a long sigh. He should be happy that that loser was gone, but he truly wanted him to come back.

**And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by  
**

"He's not dead!" Casey would roar in her father's ears whenever he mentioned the boy teenager. She knew perfectly well that he was never coming back, but part of her rebellious mind hadn't registered that as a fact yet.

"He's not gone," she whispered to herself. "He's just…not."

But as she watched Beedrill train, the blue-haired Electabuzz fan shook her head and wailed silently, _Oh, who am I kidding? I can't deny this…_

**Now you're gone, now you're gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
**

As Latias grew up, she always wanted the power to bring living cratures back to life. She begged Arceus for this power, but the god said that it would disrupt the life of humankind. She never stopped wanting it, though, because she thought it would make so many people happy.

But now she desired this ability more than anything else in the world. To bring back her brother, Latios. To bring back her crush, Ash, who had promised to come back for her. And didn't.

She was even going to commit suicide by drowning herself in the canal, had a few Pokemon not stopped her.

Now for all her legendary status, she couldn't bring him back.

**Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go,**  
**Somewhere your not coming back  
**

Charizard slowly pined away in the valley where he trained. What use was himself now, that there was no one to train for? No one to come back for him when he needed it? All the times that his trainer "died" were false alarms where love would bring him back. He wouldn't come back this time.

**The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same, no..  
**

Pikachu and a few of Ash's Pokemon followed Misty outside to the graveyard. Chimchar walked next to him with a somber expression on her face, looking down at the flower she held. Everyone of them had been given a flower for part of Misty's idea.

In front of the gravestone, Misty said, "Go on, Pikachu."

Pikachu laid a daisy in front of it and said, "Pika." _P is for Pokemon Master, because we never stopped following that dream to be one. And we never will._

Bulbasaur walked forward and placed another, right beside Pikachu's. _B is for Best Friend, because you'll always be mine…_

Swellow flew down and laid one, cawing, _S is for special, because that's what you made me believe I was._

**The day you slipped away  
Was the day that I found it won't be the same...**

Chimchar slowly walked forward and whimpered slightly. _C is for care, because you never, ever stopped caring for me._

Donphan raised a large foot and set one down. _D is for duo, because you always said we were a team._

Heracross was last. _H is for help, because you always helped me when I was in need…_

When everyone was done, Misty stayed by herself. She found herself singing a song she heard on the radio that made her cry at how suitable it was to how she felt. A single tear fell and stained the ground as she sang the words...

"_**Na Na, Na Na Na, Na Na…  
I miss you…"**_

**_

* * *

_**

If you like, review!! If you don't, stay quiet and I'll take the hint. Making my life easier. :D


End file.
